


The Sith and the Slave

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin was Qui-Gon's Padawan, Current Dubcon, M/M, Messed Up Vaderwan, Past Sidious/Obi-Wan, Power Imbalance, Qui-Gon Lives, Sex Tapes, Slave Obi-Wan, Suitless Vader, past noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Sidious has decided it's time for Vader to start a harem. Vader, still mourning Padmé, is not very motivated, so Sidious sends him Obi-Wan as a gift. Obi-Wan is quite content to shift from Sidious' harem to Vader's.





	The Sith and the Slave

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because in [Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426816), Anakin is determined to be a human being with feelings and is refusing to leap into the role of porn star while he's grieving?
> 
> Gods, yes. Harem!Anakin: comply, already, and jump into sexytimes with Dark!Obi-Wan... authoress and readers are waiting... 
> 
> Still no?
> 
> Then we'll just sulk over here until he does.
> 
> Oh. Added warning: Bit of angst at the end.

 

It had been a year since Padmé's death, and the death of Vader's infants.

He'd mourned, silent and grim, and in the early months, his physical needs had seemed insignificant.

Of late, certain things were beginning to make themselves known again, and Vader hadn't been quite sure what to do about it. He hardly wanted to pick someone up in a bar, and any of those who tried to throw themselves at him might be attempting to use him for publicity that he didn't care for.

Fortunately, his master had everything under control. Not Qui-Gon, of course. Qui-Gon was his  _ former  _ master, and somewhere deep in hiding after the purge and a failed attempt to confront Vader on Mustafar.

But Vader had surpassed Jinn in skill and power long before, and the only surprising thing about the encounter was that Jinn had managed to flee with his life.

Sidious understood Vader was young and allosexual, knew Vader would function much more efficiently if he had his needs provided for, instead of Vader having to pursue a liaison in his own clumsy way.

Last thing either Sith wanted was for the press to get hold of Vader's painful flirtation skills. Or profound lack thereof.

The creature delivered to Vader's personal chambers was breathtakingly beautiful, but in a way very different than Vader's angel had been. The young man looked to be around Vader's age or slightly younger, clean-shaven, his auburn hair long, in a braid that nearly swept his ass. He didn't have the muscles of a creature who lifted weights, but the lithe long-twitch muscles of someone who actually knew what it was to work hard, and would not tire upon a burst of exertion.

He looked like a warrior.

There were even some scars to add to the suggestion, yet for all the dignity with which he held himself, there was a softness and openess to him that reached for Vader.

He was ready— and very willing— to give his body over to the Sith Lord to seek pleasure.

He wore a loose blue shirt and tight black trousers, and was barefooted. The nails upon fingers and toes were painted black, but no makeup touched his face.

“My lord,” he spoke, and his voice alone stirred Vader's cock, which caught the young Sith by surprise. “I am Ben. I am here to provide companionship, if it is agreeable to you.”

Vader eyed him. “Are you a slave?” Vader didn't much like the thought of fripping a slave.

“I serve the Sith,” was the reply. “And I would like to serve you in a rather south of the navel way.”

Vader scoffed, hardly able to believe his ears. “Would you, now. I don't frip slaves.”

“Then luckily for you, I am not one.” Ben cocked his head to the side, a coy smile touching his lips. “I am your companion. A pretty thing to warm your bed and perhaps your shower.”

Vader grunted, but stepped out of the way so that Ben could glide into the bedroom.

“You look rather uncomfortable, my lord,” Ben purred. “May I?”

Vader shrugged, still not sure about this.

Ben might  _ claim  _ otherwise, but Vader didn't think he was paid. Vader searched the Force surrounding Ben— and it moved strongly there— but he could find no trace of unwillingness or bitterness. Just anticipation of pleasure, and an optimistic view of the future.

It took Ben but a moment to have Vader's length free and in his mouth, and while Vader wasn't particularly fond of being given oral sex, he found Ben's eyes, looking up at him through the hood of his lashes, as attention-grabbing as anything he'd ever felt.

He hauled a surprised Ben to his feet, drawing the shorter being up so Vader could ravage his mouth with a burning and demanding tongue.

Ben reciprocated, sliding hands up into Vader's hair and gripping the curls with a needy embrace.

Vader grinned against Ben's lips, then dragged his companion up into his arms, supporting the well-shaped ass with his hands, and squeezing deep.

Ben's breath in Vader's mouth shuddered, but unlike the prostitutes Vader was aware of, he didn't make noises just to stroke Vader's ego.

Vader rather liked that.

And soon, Vader discovered he rather liked just about  _ everything  _ Ben did.

 

* * *

 

He would not be giving up Ben.

Vader assumed that Ben had been part of Sidious' harem before, but if Sidious decided he wanted the beautiful creature back, there might be war.

Borrowing would be acceptable, but that sweet ass that took a plowing so well? That belonged to Vader.

And Ben leaked contentment through the Force that it was so.

 

* * *

 

Though Vader didn't know it,  _ three  _ people were made happy by his acceptance of Ben, not two.

While Sidious had enjoyed having the once-heir of Qui-Gon Jinn in his harem, and especially having  _ Dooku  _ know and see said former-heir pleasure Sidious without a thought of dissent, having Dooku aware that  _ Skywalker  _ now possessed a willing Kenobi was even better.

The older apprentice would thin his lips and look thunderous, but he would say nothing, and do nothing.

After all, he had done nothing even when he knew Kenobi was being reshaped, in those early, painful months when Kenobi fought every step of the way and suffered terribly.

The sultry, sensual creature of now could have been prevented, had Dooku chosen to slip a dagger into the redhead's exposed ribs.

But he hadn't.

And eventually Kenobi stopped looking to him with pleading and hope.

And one day Kenobi took pleasure in Sidious' touch and in servicing Sidious' guests.

And Dooku's window of opportunity had been gone.

Yes, Dooku didn't like that the despised Skywalker kept Kenobi now. Not when Dooku had forever despised the little rat, and been rather proud to call Kenobi part of his legacy back before Qui-Gon's  _ choice _ after Naboo.

There was one other thing that needed doing.

Sidious would have to consider it for a while to determine just how it might be done, but it  _ would  _ be, at some point.

 

* * *

 

And eventually, it did.

Sidious didn't have the pleasure of witnessing the moment of realization that the exiled Qui-Gon Jinn suffered, but he had imagined it often enough.

Sidious had given Obi-Wan to his new apprentice as a friptoy, and Obi-Wan clearly liked it.

The smooth face still lay claim to the early twenties, even if its owner was thirteen years older than when Qui-Gon had seen him last.

This was not the same man as back then.

Not at all.

Even in holo form, that was clear. Just as clear as how enthusiastic the two in the recording were to be together and fripping, Anakin buried hilt-deep in Obi-Wan's ass, Obi-Wan's cock straining to be touched.

Qui-Gon turned away from the holo, strode out to the desert, sank to the sand and stared at the first sun's setting.

He could not save either of the apprentices he had loved.

But perhaps he could still save Luke.

 

 


End file.
